


Found Soul

by Lime_Line



Series: Ghost Technoblade Au [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Soulmate AU, no beta read we die like tubbo in the festival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:35:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27573890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lime_Line/pseuds/Lime_Line
Summary: SoulmatesEveryone knows what they are, of course if you have no idea what soulmates are I'll gladly explain it to you. A soulmate is someone who's specifically made for you, they are someone who understands you and loves you for who your are and they'e always right there by your side. In other words your other half.Everyone is connected to their soulmate in different ways, some people have therr soulmates first words or first names written on their body, other people can communicate with their soulmate by writing on their body and there are more but I'm to lazy to write them down.Note: I am not shipping the people irl, i am merely shipping their person and not the real people themselves. If Techno says that he is uncomfortable with shipping i will take this down, along with my other fics
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Dave | Technoblade, Clay | Dream/Dave | Technoblade
Series: Ghost Technoblade Au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021012
Comments: 9
Kudos: 275





	Found Soul

Soulmates

Everyone knows what they are, of course if you have no idea what soulmates are I'll gladly explain it to you. A soulmate is someone who's specifically made for you, they are someone who understands you and loves you for who you are and they're always right there by your side. In other words your other half.

Everyone is connected to their soulmate in different ways, some people have their soulmates first words or first names written on their body, other people can communicate with their soulmate by writing on their body and there are more but I'm to lazy to write them down.

Not all soulmates can end up together, they can simply turn out as great friends if they don't see each other romantically. Some people aren't able to find their soulmate since there are a billion people that lives on earth, so others just give up in finding their other half and love a new person, it isn't a crime to love and spend the rest of your life with someone who isn't your soulmate cause once again, finding your soulmate is a rarity.

Now onto the story shall we?

Technoblade walked down the busy road with his laptop in hand, sleep deprived and bags under his eyes he was close to falling asleep but he had loads of work that was due today, so he decided to walk down his favorite coffee shop to grab a hot cup of coffee. The red string tied to his finger was dangling up and down but Techno didn't mind nor care, coffee must comes first it should always be prioritized, especially now.

Now that you know how he's connected to his soulmate with the famous 'red string of fate' you might ask "But why won't Techno just follow the red string?" It's simple really, that's because the string is invisible, oh god this sounds confusing. You can also actually hide your string with a pair of gloves. Isn't that a nice fun fact? Since the string is tied to his pinky finger that's the only part of the string he can see a long with the small hanging thread, but as the sting goes longer the end starts fading before it turns invisible. Do you get me? No? Welp, i tried alright and I'm bad at explaining.

The thing about the red string is that not everyone's string will show immediately, the reason of this is because their soulmate is younger then them and is yet to be born. So some children as of now around the age of 1-5 are stringless and are still waiting for their red string, this also goes with the other connections.

Another fact about the red string is that if your soulmate is gone it turns into a dark shade of brown, the thread will be gone except for the one that's tightly tied around your pinky finger. Oh! Before i almost forgot, you and your soulmate are the only one that are able to see your string.

Wiping away his pink locks away from Techno's face he opened the door to the coffee shop and was greeted by the strong smell of black coffee wafting around the area, but hey he isn't complaining, it actually smells amazing for him.

"Techno over here!" He heard his name being called, so he turned where the voice came from and saw one of his friends, namely Phil, sitting down on one of the tables with Wilbur. He gave a small wave before heading over to their direction.

"How was your class?" Phil asked nicely as Wilbur drank his iced coffee with a content look on his face seemingly enjoying his cold beverage. Techno only shrugged his shoulders before making Wilbur scoot over his seat to sit down beside him.

"It was fine" He answers before rubbing away the sleep from his eyes, he sets his laptop on the table before going back to his work. "Dude when was the last time you slept? You look like you came from the dead" Wilbur said before poking Techno's cheek continuously with a pencil making Techno swat his hand away in annoyance before Wilbur started whining to Phil that Techno 'hurt' him.

"Because I basically am half dead, haven't slept a week since thursday"

"Thursday? Techno today's tuesday!"

"You haven't slept for 5 days?!"

His two friends said in shock, eyes wide open and mouth gaping like a fish out of water, Techno once again shrugs before finishing his work. Phil and Wilbur left him be somewhat glad that they didn't invite Tommy with them, who knows what'll happen if Tommy's with them and starts annoying the fuck out the already annoyed Techno. Everyone in the higher grades knows not to further annoy an already annoyed Techno after the incident.

Both of them shivered at the memory before going back to their previous conversation with Techno sometimes popping in the conversation, after half an hour Techno stood up to order some coffee. He waited patiently in line with arms crossed, and sometimes falling asleep on the way, before it was his turn to order.

"Hi! What can i get you for today?" He heard the cashier greet him but Techno didn't pay attention to them as he was patting his pockets looking for his wallet which contained all of his money. Oh god if his wallet isn't in his pockets he might just panic. Oop nevermind he found it.

"Can I get a Nitro Cold Brew?" Techno asked before looking up only to be met with shining forest green eye's making Techno's breath get caught in his throat. Right in front of him is a very cute dirty blonde haired male with fluffy and poofy hair, tan and soft skin, beautiful forest green eyes, plump pink and kissable lips and freckles dusting over his cheeks. Is this what an angel look likes? Cause Techno feel's like he came from heaven himself and oh fuck, is he blushing? F u c k he's simping so hard right now.

The green-eyed male didn't notice Techno's small distress and typed in his order before looking at him with a bright smile, and fuck even he's smile is beautiful.

"Is that all?" The green-eyed male asks but Techno couldn't answer him, how can he when there's a literal angel standing in front of him and giving him a bright smile that makes Techno simping so hard! Techno can already hear Phil and Wilbur laughing at him in the distance but he didn't care, he needs to know this man's name.

"Yeah, and maybe a doughnut along with your name" Techno says confidently but on the inside this man is sweating bullets. The cute green-eyed male only giggled before going to the coffee scanner to start making Techno's coffee, leaving him alone by the counter.

Techno glares at Phil and Wilbur who was now banging their fists on the table completely dying from laughter finding their friends failed attempt to flirt hilarious. After a while the green-eyed male came back with his order with his usual bright smile.

"Here's your Nitro Cold Brew and your doughnut, have a nice day!" Techno gave a small nod before grabbing his order, dejected that he didn't manage to get the cute males name. When he got back to Phil and Wilbur, he felt Wilbur pat his back making him swat away his hand once again.

"It's alright Techno, there's still a lot fish out there" Phil said, completely ignoring a whining Wilbur asTechno rolled his eyes before adjusting his glasses _(did i forget to mention that Techno has glasses? Whoops.)_ While Wilbur and Phil talked about their next class, Techno finally noticed a small sticky note attached to his coffee after he uncurled his hand around the cup. He looks at his two friends making sure they weren't looking before taking the note and reading what was written on it.

'Dream'

That was it. So Dream's his name huh?

'A lovely name for a very lovely person' Techno thought with a love sick smile adorning his face before turning towards Dream who was busy making a cup of coffee for another customer. Dream noticed Techno smiling at him making his face turn a firey red before giving him a shy smile and a small wave. 

"Oooh, is our dear Technoblade in love?" Wilbur teased seeing Techno's love sick smile, Techno lets out a huff before rolling his eyes once more as Phil and Wilbur now started teasing him about his crush on the cute barista.

Unknown to him or his friends, the other end of the red string was now visible and can be seen tied around Dream's pinky finger.

As time passed Techno now frequently hangs out in the coffee shop ordering at least three cups of coffee in a day just to talk to the cute barista. When Techno first ordered three cups of coffee in one day Dream started to grow concerned, I mean who wouldn't be? I mean after Techno is finished with his first cup it'll take a minute before he orders another one and this he only orders coffee, no doughnut, no muffin, no other pastries just coffee.

It took about three weeks before Techno and Dream finally had the courage to talk to each other, they both knew they were soulmates when both of them noticed that their strings were tied to each other. Both were just to shy to make a move, even with their friends encouragement and help by purposely forcing _(more like shoving)_ them to each other just to make them talk to each other. After that big mess they started to hang out a lot, of course their friends knew they were soulmates and were now betting over whoever confesses first.

It took a month and half before they started to go out on dates and half a month before they turned official and of course Techno was absolutely happy that he can finally call Dream as his. Looking back to their university days, him and Dream were very patchetic. No wonder their friends kept teasing the shit out of them. Right now him and his friends were inside the jewelry shop looking for the perfect engagement ring for Dream as Techno is planning to propose to him after four years of getting together.

"What about this man?" Tommy points at a very pretty but absolutely pricey ring. The three older males quickly shook their head in disagreement making Tommy pout. A woman who works there saw the four males troubled looks making her smile before calling them "If you guys are having trouble i can gladly help you" The four of them let out a sigh of relief before following the nice lady.

It's been half an hour now and none of them can't seem to find the perfect ring for Dream. Lacey, the name of the woman who's helping them, starts to tap her chin seemingly thinking of something before she flicks her fingers in a happy manner "Follow me, i got the perfect ring you guys will like" They all once again followed Lacey to a jewelry stand where she picked out a beautiful gold ring, an emerald was sitting on the center and small diamonds were on either side of it.

The ring really was beautiful and it was perfect! All of them had a silent agreement that this ring was perfect for Dream so Techno bought it with no hesitation. Lacey gave the velvet box to Techno carefully before she beamed in joy. "I hope your girlfriend likes it! She's really lucky" Techno scratched the back of his neck before giving the box to Phil who's the only person responsible out of the four of them.

"It's actually for my boyfriend" Lacey quickly apologized but Techno just waved it off before bidding her goodbye as Phil, Tommy and Wilbur were waiting outside. Three days later Techno came back to the jewelry shop with a familiar box in his hands, once Lacey saw the box she gave a solemn look to Techno.

"Oh, I'm sorry sir" Lacey frowned but Techno only smirked before giving back the ring to her and the look on Lacey's face when she saw a ring on Techno's ring finger. "He actually beat me in proposing" Lacey let out a squeal before congratulating Techno. After returning the ring both of them bid goodbye and Techno left the jewelry shop.

—

—

Here they were standing on the altar, everyone in the room was watching the wedding happily. Techno looks at Dream lovingly with a love sick look once again plastered on his face making Dream let out a giggle as the priest, or Bad, kept talking. They were in their own little world where no one could bother them.

"Do you take Technoblade as your lawful husband"

"I do"

"And do take Dream as your lawful husband?"

"I do"

"Then i now pronounce you as husband and husband, you may now kiss your groom Techno"

Bad smirks seeing Techno's eager face to kiss Dream. Techno rolls his eyes half heartedly before staring at Dream's bright forest green eye's before leaning towards, Dream closed his eyes awaiting for the kiss before he opened his eyes and lets out a loud gasp quickly sitting up on his bed.

Tears started to fall down his cheeks before staring at his shaky hands then his pinky finger where his red string that was tied around it had turned a dark shade of brown. He lets out a choked sob before Patches hops on the bed and went over to his crying owner to try and comfort him. Dream hugs Patches before wiping away his tears. He stares at his brown string one last time before falling asleep with Patches in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Expect a sequal cause I'm not done just yet :)


End file.
